(Not applicable.)
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated concrete forming system, more particularly to a system of supports that maintains forms in a desired spacial relationship between which concrete is poured.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Typical wall-forming systems employ xe2x80x9cblocksxe2x80x9d, which work as a pair of panels spaced apart by a system of xe2x80x9ctiesxe2x80x9d and are stacked to form a wall of the desired height. The panels can be made of wood or some other material. More effective systems utilize panels of lighter weight materials such as polystyrene. The ties which hold the panels in the predetermined spatial relationship have typically been dowels of fixed length inserted from the outside of the panels through the form and perpendicular to the plane of the panels. These dowels have usually been expensive steel rods which are costly to transport. In an effort to reduce the cost of transportation such ties have been manufactured from lightweight plastics. However, such plastic ties, while they do address certain cost issues, are not without problems.
Another problem with the plastic tie of the prior art is that ties placed at the top and/or bottom of the form protrude above or below the form and have to be cut. Alternatively, no ties may be used or a half tie could be placed at the top or bottom of the form, thus eliminating the need for cutting any tie at the top of the form. However, this involves manufacture transport and stocking of the ties. The absence of ties at the top and bottom of the form, however, results in structural instability and reduced strength of the form and can pose a safety threat to workers while concrete is being poured.
A further problem with the tie of the prior art is that they are flimsy and composed of two or more parts. Ties which are very narrow and thin do not lend much to the structural integrity of the concrete form, and ties which are composed of a plurality of pieces may separate and weaken the form while concrete is being poured into it.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tie of a single length and height which can be used to form panel walls of varying heights, while providing for the strength and stability of forms stabilized by top and bottom tie without the need for specialized top and bottom ties or foam panels with dedicated middle or top and bottom elements.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tie which can be used to hold the uppermost and bottommost portions of the panels together in order to maintain the structural integrity of the form while concrete is being poured into it.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tie formed from a single piece of plastic to eliminate the chance of a tie separating while it is being subjected to the stresses of concrete being poured into the form.
The present invention is drawn to a device for interlocking form panels. It contemplates an elongated member that is substantially planar and having first and second sections connected by frangible bridges. First and second sections each have first and second ends. First and second flange members are attached to the ends and diverge from the elongated member. These flange members are also substantially planar, parallel to each other and protrude perpendicularly out of the plane of the elongated member an equal distance from the first and second sides of the elongated member.
A first pair of guide rib member is attached to the elongated member at a point near the first end of the elongated member, is in a parallel planar relationship with the first diverging flange member, and protrudes perpendicularly from the first side of the elongated member. The first pair of guide rib member is attached at a point from the first diverging flange member so as to define a distance that is substantially equal to the thickness of a form panel.
A second pair of guide rib members is attached to the elongated member at a point near the second end of the elongated member, is in a parallel planar relationship with the second diverging flange member, and protrudes perpendicularly from the second side of the elongated member. This pair of guide rib members is attached at a point from the second diverging flange member so as to define a distance that is substantially equal to the thickness of a form panel.
A frangible bridge separates the top half of the elongated member from the bottom half of the elongated member and is positioned along the longitudinal axis of the elongated member. The top half of the elongated member is coplanar with the bottom half of the elongated member.
Another embodiment of the tie contemplates a third pair of guide rib members protruding horizontally out of the second side of the elongated member and configured, positioned, and dimensioned so as to be in a parallel planar relationship with the first pair of diverging flange members and to define a distance between the first pair of diverging flange members and the third pair of guide rib members that is equal to the thickness of a form panel. This embodiment also contemplates a fourth pair of guide rib members protruding perpendicularly out of the first side of the elongated member at points equal and distal from the second pair of diverging flange members and being configured, positioned, and dimensioned so as to be in a parallel planar relationship with the second pair of diverging flange members and to define a distance between the second pair of diverging flange members and the fourth pair of guide rib members that is equal to the thickness of a form panel.
Still another embodiment of the invention contemplates a clip for holding rebar in place protruding perpendicularly outward from the first section of the elongated member in a coplanar configuration with the elongated member at a point intermediate the first and second pairs of diverging flange members. A second clip for holding rebar in place similarly protrudes perpendicularly outward from the second section of the elongated member. A plurality of clips for holding rebar may be used.
Yet another embodiment of the invention contemplates a void or a plurality of voids formed in the elongated member through which concrete can flow.
The invention can be fabricated from a variety of plastic materials, a lightweight metal, or other suitable material.